


Finding Christmas

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Christmas isn't as simple as Xion had thought.





	Finding Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after KH III, during which I assume we'll get Xion, Roxas, and Naminé back. Mentions on world announced for KH III, and another I wouldn't be surprised to see included

Xion _used _to think she knew what Christmas was.__

____

She’d shared Sora’s memories for a while, after all, and her first Christmas in Radiant Garden hadn’t been much different. There, Christmas was: 

\--decorating the castle (including more than one Christmas tree),  
\--making sure the Gullwings know the decorations are NOT treasure,  
\--trying to keep her presents to her friends a secret (no peeking, Lea!),  
\--and avoiding the bits of mistletoe that mysteriously appear 

As time went on, though, she realized that wasn’t the only kind of Christmas there was.

In La Cite des Cloches, Christmas was sitting up in the bell tower of Notre Dame, drinking hot cocoa with Quasimodo to stay warm while they listened to the words of the midnight mass, and covering her ears when Quasi rang the bells, feeling their sound as much as hearing it. 

In Corona, Christmas was lighting a lantern and letting it fly, not to lead a lost princess home, but to celebrate her return, and the return of light as the days grew longer again. 

In Arendelle, Christmas was ice skating in the rink Elsa used her powers to create in the palace courtyard, fighting to keep her balance and avoid running into others, but laughing all the same.

It was all very confusing, especially since when she asked people what Christmas was, they all gave her different answers, too. Lea wasn’t any help either, since when she complained to him about it, he just suggested she decide what Christmas was to her for herself and not worry about the others. 

Fine. Maybe she would, then.


End file.
